Sadistic Pleasures
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: Életem legbetegebb irománya, szóval csak erős idegzetű és gyomrú embereknek ajánlom. És akik betegesen perverzek.  Russia x Andorra  OC


_Sadistic Pleasures_

Mit tehet valaki olyan, aki ki van kötözve?

És akinek felvágták a nyelvét?

Akinek több ujját levágták?

Félig felvágták a hasát?

Megverték, vérzik ezer helyről, fáj mindene?

Hát semmit. Átlagember csak kiálthat, sikíthat, szenvedhet. A betegebb fajta mazochisták meg élvezhetik, egészen addig, amíg bele nem halnak.  
>Én is ilyen vagyok.<p>

Láncok a csuklóimon, bokáimon, a nyakam körül, a szememmel alig látok, mert belefolyt a vérem a homlokom lévő sebből. Nem csak ott vérzek. Máshol is. Sok-sok, rengeteg helyen. A felsorolt dolgok mind érvényben vannak. A hasamon lévő seben át látni belső szerveim egy részét. A nyelvem felvágva, így nehéz a beszéd, de maximum kínzóm nevét kiabálnám beteges élvezetemben. Akár egy mantrát, ami azért szólna, hogy ennek soha ne legyen vége. Mert az a vég nem csak ennek a végét jelentené, hanem az én végemet is. Tudom, hogy a végén meghalok, de mégis boldog tudattal állok elébe. Életem legjobb dolga az, ami most velem történik. Mert ez a vigyorgó szadista állat itt előttem, aki épp a kését nézegetve gondolkodik azon, hol csonkítson meg következőnek, na, őt szeretem. Szerelmünknek a beteljesülése ez, a magunk őrült, elmebeteg módján. Elmém már régóta elborult, de csak most ért a tetőpontjára az őrületem. Mostanra döntöttem úgy, hogy a pocsék életemnek ily' csodásan vetek véget. Más ezt nem érti, hisz mások normálisak. Én nem vagyok az, de nem érdekel.  
>Végül megkapom a döntés gyümölcsét és a kés végigszánt meztelen melleim között. Nehezen lélegzek, de ez is csak fokozza az élvezetet. Ő is imádja, nála szadistábbat nem ismerek, és nem is létezik, biztosra veszem. Enyhén rándulok csak meg, szinte csak cirógatásnak számít ez nekem. A következő, mélyebb vágás viszont már majdnem csontot ért, amire egy elégedett nyögés szakad ki belőlem. Ő megint csak elmosolyodik. Perverz, őrült, boldog mosollyal. Egyelőre hagyja a kést. Csurom véres kezével torkon ragad és elkezd fojtogatni, és ahogy egyre kevesebb levegőhöz jutok, kezd fájni a tüdőm, mintha menten szétszakadna. Aztán elenged és robbanásszerűen áramlik ismét levegő megkínzott szervembe. Megnyalom ajkaimat, melyen szintén száradt vér piroslik. Sós íze betölti a számat.<br>- Adj… Adj még… - suttogom rekedten. Azonnal tovább szélesíti a hasi sebemet. Összeszorítom a fogaimat, de így is jól hallatszik nyögésem. Bedugja két ujját, megbökdösi a gyomromat, azt hiszem az az. Nem tudok gondolkodni. Meg amúgy is annyi helyen fájok, hogy alig bírom követni, vagy megkülönböztetni őket egymástól. Közel hajol és hideg ajkait az enyémhez nyomja egy szenvedélyes csókra. Közben már egész kezével bennem kutat. Nem tudom, meddig bírom még, meddig maradok e világon, de olyan jó. Csoda, hogy eddig életben maradtam. Még több vér folyik a fagyos kőpadlóra.  
>- Nyújtsd még tovább… Akarom, hogy kínozz… Csinálj belőlem egy rángatózó hústömeget, aki a te nevedet sikoltozza… - szólalok meg újra, tudom, hogy imádja ezt. Egyik kezével kioldozza az övét, letolja a nadrágját, szabaddá teszi magát teljesen, és egyetlen mozdulattal belém hatol. Felveszi az elhanyagolt kést és a combomba vágja, közben elkezd mozogni. Körmeit a csípőmbe mélyeszti, olyan erősen, hogy onnan is elkezdek vérezni. Gyorsan mozog, a mellkasi sebemhez hajol, harapdálja, nyaldossa, izgatottan issza a folyamatosan kibuggyanó véremet. Már nem tudom kontrollálni a hangomat, érthetetlen nyögések hagyják el a számat. Telik az idő, de amikor teletölt a spermájával, abban a pillanatban mintha megállna minden. Pár másodperc és két kielégült nyögés, ami a saját orgazmusomat is jelzi. Kihúzódik, megint megcsókol, nyelvünk vad, véres táncot jár. Ráharap a nyelvemre, ismét elered onnan is az éltető vörös folyadék.<br>- Ideje véget vetni ennek… Eleve nincs sok időm hátra. Azt akarom, hogy te vess véget az életemnek. – szólalok meg pár perc csend után. Rengeteg vért vesztettem, halálos sebeim vannak, kevés időm van hátra. Sokáig bírtam, de ennyi volt. Magához ölel. – _Te quiero Ivan… _- suttogom ajkai közé, ismét csókot váltunk. Gyengéden elmosolyodik.  
>- <em>Ya lyublyu tebya Melissa. <em>– mondja, majd kiveszi a kést a combomból és a mellkasomhoz tartja, Még utoljára egymás szemébe nézünk és belém tolja a fegyvert. Lassan lehunyom a szemeimet és egy boldog mosollyal engedem, hogy magával ragadjon a sötétség. Isten áldjon Ivan, te voltál a legjobb dolog, ami velem történt.

_Adios…_

~Owari~


End file.
